Bara Magna (Bioniclemaster724)
center|350pxBara Magna ist ein Epos und erzählt die Reise der Toa in das Universum von Bara Magna um dort die Maske der Zeitreise zu holen und die Kanohi Atorika zu zerstören. Mit der Maske der Zeitreise wollen sie an den Punkt zurückkehren, an dem Brutaka die Atorika benutzte. Prolog Im Universum herrscht Krieg. Brutaka hatte mit der Kanohi Atorika die Geburt der Makuta verhindert, doch es sollte sich schon bald zeigen, dass dies ein großer Fehler war. Die Toa hatten sich zusammengeschlossen um Frieden zu verbreiten, doch ihre Aufgabe wandte sich bald in Tyrannei um und sie begannen die Matoraner zu unterdrücken. Nun wollen sie das Herz des Universums erobern. Die einzige Hoffnung der Matoraner ist es die Maske der Zeitreise aus Bara Magna zu holen und in die Vergangenheit zu reisen um Helden wie die Toa Inara oder die Toa Olda wieder in die Existenz zu rufen. Desweiteren müssen sie die Kanohi Atorika völlig zerstören... Kapitel 1: Das Kapitol Der Toa saß auf einem Sessel. Vor ihm ein großer Ovaler Tisch. An diesem Tisch saßen 15 weitere Toa, die Herrscher der 15 Provinzen des Universums. Er war der Anführer und wollte nun hören was die Anführer zu sagen hatten, denn ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass es in der Provinz Zoterak zu aufständen der Matoraner gekommen war. "Wie konnte das passieren?" Fragte der Toa den Herrscher der Zoterak-Provinz. "Es tut mir leid, oh Herrscher, aber die Matoraner fühlen sich unterdrückt und zu unrecht schlecht behandelt, das liesen sie mir jedenfalls zukommen, durch einen ihrer Botenvögel." Sagte der Anführer der Zoterak-Provinz. "Toa, Toa, Toa... du enttäuscht mich, Janda!" Sagte der Anführer der 15 Provinzen. Er sah seine Wachen an und signalisierte ihnen in wegzubringen, einzusperren, zu foltern, bis er um seinen Tod flehte. "Sind diese Maßnahmen wirklich nötig?" Fragte ein Toa des Eises, der Herrscher der Provinz Cathargis, gelassen und legte seine Beine auf den Tisch und schlug sie übereinander. Der Herrscher der Provinzen sah ihn böse an. "Ja, sonst kann ich die Disziplin in diesem Universum nicht mehr halten!" Erwiederte er. "Falls diese jemals existiert hat." Nuschelte der Toa des Eises in seinen Arm und tat so als ob er husten würde. "Hast du nicht gesehen, was ich mit Janda gemacht habe, Kiani? Soll ich dasselbe mit dir tun?" Fragte der Herrscher mürrisch und stand dabei, faust auf den Tisch schlagend, auf. Kiani tat dasselbe und ging hinaus. *** Der Matoraner Kirop hatte sich aus Karda Nui geschlichen und war nur knapp den Kriegern der Provinz Otar entkommen. Nun war er auf seinem Weg nach Cathargis. Dies war die einzige Region, in der der Herrscher noch einigermaßen Vertrauenswürdig war. Kirop kannte Kiani schon lange, doch als der Krieg begonnen hatte zog der Herrscher der Provinzen ihn mit hinein. "Hoffentlich ist er da!" Sagte er leise zu sich selbst als er das Tor erreichte, auf dem groß Cathargis stand. Auf den Mauern waren keine Wachen, sodass Kirop nur einen minimalen Teil von Lichtkräfen einsetzen musste um in die Festung zu kommen. "Was ist hier los? Cathargis war noch nie so leer!" Sagte er leise zu sich und betrat die Stadt. Sie war wie leergefegt, nicht einmal Müll lag auf den Straßen. Die Klappen zu den Läden waren geschlossen, mitten am hellichten Tage. Kirop sah eine Säule in der Ferne, in der etwas eingemeißelt war. "Das soll euch als Lektion dienen, wagt es ja nie wieder Sarokan anzugreifen!" Las Kirop leise vor. "Sie haben keinen zurückgelassen, Kirop! Sie haben alle mitgenommen!" Sagte eine Stimme, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Er lief einmal halb um die Säule und fand dort eine weiße Gestalt auf dem Boden sitzen. "Kiani? Was ist passiert?" Fragte Kirop leise und setzte sich zu dem Herrscher. Kapitel 2: Bara Magna?! "Sie haben alle mitgenommen! Sie haben keinen übrig gelassen! Aber das musste ja so kommen unter der Führung dieses Toa! Wieso bist du hier Kirop, musst du nicht Karda Nui beschützen!" Sagte Kiani leise. Kirop sah ihn nur unglücklich an. "Es ist soweit, ich habe einen bestimmten Punkt an meinem Leben erreicht! Aber ich werde es nicht nach Mata Nui schaffen! Meine letzte Handlung wird es sein, dir von Bara Magna zu erzählen." Sagte Kirop. "Dann ist es also wahr. Mata Nui hat zu euch gesprochen, durch den Körper eines Matoraners!" Erwiederte Kiani. "Ja, er braucht hilfe! Der Herrscher der 15 Provinzen richtet mehr Schaden an, als er glaubt zu verhindern! Du musst nach Bara Magna reisen und die Kanohi der Zeitreise holen. Damit musst du in die Vergangenheit reisen und ein Wesen namens Brutaka daran hindern die Atorika einzusetzen!" Sagte Kirop, und bevor Kiani nachfragen konnte verwandelte sich Kirop in einen Bohrok, doch er wurde nicht wegteleportiert. Ohne Krana lag der einstige Av-Matoraner auf der Straße. Da wurde es Dunkel. Kiani wusste was dies zu bedeuten hatte. "Die Wintersonnenwende!" Sagte er leise und brachte sich in Sicherheit. Wenige Sekunden später war die gesamte Welt in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Kiani kletterte durch eine Luke im Boden und gelang in eine unterirdische Transportröhre. Wenig später wimmelte es auf der Oberfläche von Toa, Toa der Erde. Und mitten unter ihnen tauchte dieses Gesicht auf, das Gesicht, das sich Herrscher der 15 Provinzen nennt. "Wo ist er?" Fragte der Toa, und über die Oberfläche seiner Ignika verlief eine Stirnfalte, die ersehen ließ, wie sauer der Herrscher war. "Er konnte entkommen! Oh großer Toa Ignika!" Sagte einer der Erdentoa und verneigte sich. Toa Ignika drehte sich schnell zu ihm um und benutzte seine Maske um ihn zu töten. Der Toa sank leblos zu Boden und Toa Ignika gab ihm noch einen Tritt, dann drehte er sich wieder zu seiner Armee. "Habt ihr auch gute Neuigkeiten für mich, oder muss ich euch alle so zurichten?" Fragte Toa Ignika. "Wir konnten seine Truppen töten, als sie versucht haben in eine andere Provinz zu fliehen, allerdings sah es für uns mehr danach aus, als ob sie entführt worden wären." Sagte der Toa der Erde und sah den Leichnahm seines Kollegen an. Dann schrie er. "Wieso habt Ihr das getan? Er war unser Hauptmann! Er hat nur Bericht erstattet, und wenn dies die Disziplin ist, die ihr verlang, dann..." Toa Ignika unterbrach den treuen Toa der Erde, dadurch dass er ihm das Leben aussaugte. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu den anderen Toa der Erde. "Noch mehr solche Kommentare und ich werde die Macht haben, mich in ein Wesen zu verwandeln, vor dem sich selbst der Große Geist fürchtet! Ihr werdet nun den Toa des Eises, Kiani, finden! Und wenn nicht, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass es euch leid tut!" Sagte der Toa und ging. Wenige Sekunden später tauchten hinter ihm sechs Toa, wie aus dem nichts auf. Er gab ihnen nur ein Handzeichen und die Toa teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf. Dann hörten die Toa der Erde den Herrscher schreien. "Ich hab es mir anders überlegt! Ich habe Toa damit beauftragt, denen ich es mehr zutraue als euch. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns wiedersehen!" Sagte Toa Ignika und wenige sekunden später war die Truppe, bestehend aus Toa der Erde, in einem Block aus massiver Idekradermis eingeschlossen. Toa Norik pustete sein Rhotukawerferschild ab und lächelte den Klumpen an. Dann sah er auf den Boden und sah die Klappe, durch die Kiani geflohen war. "Dort müssen wir rein!" Sagte Norik. Kapitel 3: Gahkran Toa Ignika war noch nicht lange wieder zurück in Gahkran. Er versammelte alle seine Gelehrten zu einer Versammlung im großen Tagungsraum. Als die Gelehrten reinkamen, saß er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf einem großen Stuhl. "Ihr habt uns rufen lassen, großer Meister?" Fragte einer der Gelehrten, und zuckte zusammen, als ein Blitz den Raum für kurze Zeit erhellte. "Ja habe ich!" Antwortete Toa Ignika und streckte seinen linken Arm aus. Damit signalisierte er den Wachen das Licht einzuschalten. "Wie können wir euch dienen?" Fragte ein weiterer Abgeordneter, und Toa Ignika drehte sich zu ihnen. Als die Abgeordneten Toa sahen, was mit Toa Ignika los war erschraken sie und drängten sich zum Ausgang. In diesem Moment wurden sie von den Wachen wieder zurück in den Raum gedrängt. "Seht es euch an!" Schrie Toa Ignika und nahm sich den Spiegel der auf dem Tisch lag. Er sah kurz hinein und sah sofort wieder weg. Der Anblick war zu furchterregend. "Wie konnte das passieren?" Fragte ein Abgeordneter, und erneut zuckten die Blitze vor dem Fenster und der Donner gröhlte. Toa Ignika stand auf und lief zum Fenster. Dann wandte er sich schnell zu den Abgeordneten und sah sie finster an. "Das müsste ich euch eigentlich fragen!" Schrie Toa Ignika, er hatte so eine Wut in der Stimme, die die Abgeordneten Zittern lies. "Ich habe euch gewarnt! Ich habe euch und eure Truppen losgeschickt den Prophezeiten zu suchen! Ich habe euch befohlen ihn aus dem Gefecht zu ziehen, bevor der Countdown beginnen kann!" Schrie Toa Ignika. "Wir haben ihn gesucht, aber auf Metru Nui verloren wir die Spur." Sagte einer der Abgeordneten Toa und warf sich vor Toa Ignika auf die Knie. "Was können wir jetzt noch tun, um Ihren Zorn nicht auf uns zu legen?" Fragte der Toa ängstlich. "Ihr hattet eure Chance dies zu verhindern, aber ihr habt versagt!" Sagte Toa Ignika und lies, wenige Minuten später, die Leichen der Abgeordneten verbrennen. Toa Ignika sah sich noch einmal im spiegel an. Die silberne Ignika machte sogar ihm Angst. *** Die Toa Hagah hatten das Ende der Transportröhre erreicht, gerade als es begonnen hatte zu Regnen. "Kianiiiii!" Sagte Norik leise. "Wir wissen dass du da bist, komm raus und versteck dich nicht, wir werden dich sowieso finde..." Weiter kam Norik nicht, denn er wurde von einem Massiven Eisbalken getroffen. "Ihr wollt mich haben? Dann kommt und holt mich!" Schrie Kiani. Die Toa Hagah sahen Pouks an, dieser verstand sofort und schoss eine Energiefessel in die Richtung, aus der Kiani´s Stimme gekommen war. Dann liefen die Toa zu dem Netz hin und fanden... einen der beiden Toten Toa der Erde. In der Ferne hörten sie nurnoch das Geräusch eines Flüchtenden Toa. Norik sah den Toten Toa der Erde finster an. "Iruini! Folge ihm!" Sagte Norik, und im nächsten Moment war Iruini verschwunden. "Wir müssen verhindern, dass er die Olmak findet!" Sagte Kualus und signalisierte seinen Freunden ihm zu folgen. "Und wo ist die Olmak?" Fragte Gaaki. "Blöde Frage, natürlich immernoch dort, wo ich sie hingebracht haben, nachdem ich Brutaka getötet hatte!" Schrie Kualus zurück. Kapitel 4: Die Olmak Kiani war inzwischen in der Bibliothek angekommen. Er sah sich in dem stock dunklen Raum um, und blickte hier und jetzt mal auf den Eingang. Als ein Blitz aufzuckte, konnte er die Siluhetten der Gestalten sehen. Die Toa Hagah waren ihm gefolgt. Kiani fror den Boden leise ein. Dann schlich er hinter ein Regal. Er hörte, wie die Toa leise durch die Gänge schlichen, und seine Falle übergingen. "Sie muss hier irgendwo sein. Ich kann die Anwesenheit der Olmak förmlich spüren!" Sagte Kualus. "Die Olmak ist egal! Wir müssen Kiani finden, bevor er die Olmak benutzen kann! Also verteilt euch und sucht nach dem Toa! Er war dumm genug uns wissen zu lassen, dass er hier ist!" Schrie ihn Norik an und verschwand in einem der vielen Gänge. "Kiani! Komm raus! Ich weiß wo du bist!" Sagte Pouks leise, während er den Gang betrat, in dem sich Kiani versteckte. "Dann muss ich ja nicht raus kommen, wenn du sowieso weißt, wo ich bin!" Sagte Kiani und warf das Regal, das neben ihm Stand um. Es löste eine Kettenreaktion aus und bald waren alle Toa Hagah unter regalen vergraben. In der Mitte der Bibliothek sah Kiani einen kleinen Altar. "Ok, die Olmak habe ich, aber wo ist der Schlüssel für den Altar?" Sagte Kiani und drehte sich um. An einer Wand sah er Altmatoranische Schriftzeichen. "Auf der Suche nach der Maske. Finde den Schlüssel in der Weisheit!" "Las Kiani leise vor. "Weisheit... Weisheit... Weisheit... Was zum Donner soll ich mit Weisheit?" Fragte Kiani, und in diesem Moment grollte wirklich der Donner. Kiani wusste nun, was mit Weisheit gemeint war. Ein Buch. Ein altes Buch mit dem Titel: Die Weisheit der Matoraner. Kiani sah sich das Buch genau an. "Soll ich es wirklich öffnen?" Fragte er sich leise. Schließlich beschloss er es zu tun. Als er das Buch öffnete wurde von dort eine weiße Rauchwolke ausgestoßen. Kiani las in dem Buch, als er plötzlich eine kalte Klinge an seinem Nacken spührte. "Was willst du mit diesem heiligen Buch?" Fragte eine nette Stimme. "Ich... ich... will das Universum retten!" Sagte Kiani, entschlossen sogar für seine Mission zu sterben. "Bist du lebensmüde, Toa? Du kennst die Bestrafung für eine solche tat. Du lebst anscheinend gerne gefährlich. Du hast nur Glück, dass ich der Wächter des Buches bin und darauf warte, dass einer kommt der mich nach Bara Magna begleitet!" Sagte der Toa und Kiani wandte sich ihm zu. "Der dich nach Bara Magna begleitet? Woher weißt du von meiner Mission?" Fragte Kiani ungläubig. "Ich kenne deine Mission nicht, aber ich kenne die Weisheit der Matoraner in und auswendig. Viele wissen es zwar nicht, aber in diesem Buch stehen die Legenden dieses Universums. Es ist unsere Bestimmung nach Bara Magna zu gehen und die Maske der Zeitreise zu holen. Ach ja übrigens, mein Name ist Wegarik." Kapitel 5: Ein Schlüssel Kiani sah Wegarik kurz an und wandte sich dann zu dem Buch. "Bin ich auf der richtigen Spur? Wird mir das Buch helfen die Olmak aus dem Altar zu bekommen? Oder verschwende ich hier nur meine Zeit?" Fragte Kiani und durchblätterte die Seiten. Dann kam Wegarik zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf Kianis Arm. "Du bist näher als du denkst!" Sagte Wegarik und blätterte auf die letzte Seite. Diese war außerordentlich dick und Wegarik drückte mit seiner Handfläche auf die Seite. Plötzlich fiel ein Schlüssel auf den Boden und Kiani hob ihn auf. Wegarik nahm den Schlüssel an sich und ging damit zum Altar. "Was hast du vor?" Fragte Kiani. "Was wohl, ich hol uns die Olmak." Antwortete Wegarik und steckte den Schlüssel in den Altar. Als er den Schlüssel herumdrehte kam den beiden Toa auch hier eine Rauchwolke entgegen. Wegarik wusste sofort was dieser Rauch zu bedeuten hatte und riss Kiani zur Seite. Beide lagen nun auf dem Boden. "Was war denn das jetzt?!" Schrie Kiani und stand auf. Er ging auf den Altar zu, wo sich der Nebel immernoch hielt. "Nein!" Schrie Wegarik und zog Kiani zu sich zurück. Dann zeigte er ihm etwas. Er öffnete seine Faust und darin war ein Gegenstand. Er warf ihn in den Nebel und kurz danach war der Gegenstand wie aufgelöst. Kiani sah schockiert zu Wegarik. "Säure!" Sagte dieser nur und aktivierte seine Maske. "Die Maske der Absorbation, gut dass ich sie mir ausgesucht habe." Sagte Wegarik zufrieden. Die beiden Toa erreichten nun den Altar und Wegarik drehte den Schlüssel erneut im Schloss um. Kiani ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, doch diesmal kam keine Rauchwolke heraus. Der Altar verschwand schnell im Boden und kam nach einer Sekunde wieder hochgeschossen. Dann öffnete er sich und die Wände verschwanden erneut im boden. Nun war nurnoch eine kleine runde Säule zu sehen. "War das alles, wo ist die Maske?" Fragte Kiani ungeduldig. "Gedulde dich mein Freund." Sagte Wegarik und zeigte auf die Säule. Aus ihrem inneren drönte ein leises Summen und wenig später erschein die Olmak. Wegarik lief langsam auf sie zu und wagte es kaum sie anzurühren. Dann berührte er die Maske und nahm sie von ihrem Podest. Dann sahen die beiden Toa die Maske an, doch in einer hinteren Ecke hörten sie ein lautes knacken. Wegarik verstaute die Maske und zog den Schlüssel heraus. Dadurch schloss sich der Altar wieder. Dann legte er das Buch und den Schlüssel zurück in das Regal. Sie sahen wie sich die Regale, die Kiani umgestoßen hatte, bewegten. Die Toa Hagah, sie müssen aufgewacht sein. Kiani gab Wegarik ein Zeichen zu gehen und wenige sekunden später war die Bibliothek leer. Lediglich die Toa Hagah waren gerade dabei sich unter den Regalen herauszugraben. Kiani und Wegarik flohen von der Bibliothek und suchten sich eine kleine Höhle als Unterschlupf. "Kann uns diese Maske nach Bara Maga bringen?" Fragte Kiani und sah die Maske dabei so an, als ob er nicht daran glauben würde. "Es gibt nicht viele Wege nach Bara Magna zu kommen, und wir müssen hoffen, dass dies einer ist." Kapitel 6: Doch nicht sicher Kiani setzte die Olmak auf und vor den beiden Toa öffnete sich ein Dimensionsportal. Die beiden liefen auf das schwarze Loch zu, als sie auf dem Boden ausrutschten. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten sahen sie eine Eisschicht auf dem Boden, dies hatte nur eins zu bedeuten: Toa Hagah. Sie waren ihnen gefolgt. Jetzt hieß es, entweder kämpfen oder sterben. Die Toa entschieden sich für den Kampf. "Mach dich für etwas bereit!" Sagte Wegarik und drückte Kiani nach hinten. Eine Sekunde später war Wegarik nur ein Feuertornado. Er fegte über die Toa Hagah hinweg als ob sie nicht vorhanden wären. Dabei wurde Norik in das Dimensionstor geschleudert, welches sich daraufhin schloss. Die anderen Toa Hagah ergriffen die Flucht. Wegarik kam zurück zu Kiani. "Norik, er ist in das Dimensionsportal gefallen. Wo wird er jetzt sein?" fragte Kiani und sah Wegarik an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann drehte sich Wegarik um und starrte die Wand an. Nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens wandte er sich der Wand wieder zu. "Er ist nicht in Bara Magna, das spüre ich! Aber wo er ist, das weiß ich nicht." Sagte Wegarik. "Woher willst du wissen, dass er nicht in Bara Magna ist, auf ein Gefühl kann man sich nicht verlassen. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich nach Bara Magna reisen um Norik zu überholen!" Schrie Kiani aufgeregt. Aber Wegarik legte nur seine Hand auf Kianis Schulter. "Keine Sorge, ich kenne mich mit Maske aus. Ich trage die Maske der Analyse. Damit kann ich jeden Gegenstand analysieren. Die Olmak ist beschädigt. Wir müssen sie reparieren lassen." Sagte Wegarik. "Aber wo? Die Maskenschmiede stehen alle im Dienste von Toa Ignika!" Sagte Kiani. "Ja, aber es gibt einen Ort an dem Masken repariert werden können... den Jungbrunnen! Aber wo sich dieser befindet kann uns nur meine alte Freundin Mitarma sagen. Sie ist hellseherin und unsterblich, da sie selbst im Jungbrunnen gebadet hat." Erklärte Wegarik. "Dann machen wir uns mal lieber auf den Weg, bevor die Toa Hagah zurückkehren!" Sagte Kiani und trat den Weg zum Ausgang an. Wegarik dackelte ihm hinterher. Wenig später standen sie vor einer Höhle, aus der bedrohlich gelbes Licht schien. "Kommt nur herein, ihr wanderer..." sagte eine liebliche Stimme, der die beiden Toa sofort folgten. Als sie die Höhle betraten errreichte das Gewitter seinen Höhepunkt. Kiani sah verunsichert zum Ausgang, wo nun die Regentropfen fielen, wie Steine auf die Erde. Betrübt sah er sich um und fand eine hübsche Matoranerin vor. Er setzte sich stumm neben Wegarik. "Was kann ich für euch tun?" Fragte Mitarma in einem ironischen Ton, während sich vom eingang her Wachen näherten, die das Siegel Toa Ignikas trugen. Kapitel 7: Gefangen Kiani und Wegarik drehten ich um. Was war hier jetzt passiert? Wie konnte das sein? Woher wussten die Wachen Toa Ignikas, dass die beiden Toa hier waren? Mitarma fiel ihren Gedanken ins Wort, als ob sie wüsste, was die Toa dachten. "Toa Ignikas Augen sind überall. Niemand kann wissen was er weiß, und niemand kennt seine Stärke!" Sagte Mitarma. Die Wachen liefen weiter auf die beiden Toa zu, hielten aber zwei Meter vor ihnen an. Da hörten sie ein Geräusch, fast so als ob eine Magnetbahn halten würde, aber das Geräusch hörte sich eher an, als ob etwas fliegen würde. Dann verdunkelte sich der Eingang und man sah nurnoch zwei siluhetten. "Kiani und Wegarik. Wie naiv muss man sein, um zu glauben den Herrscher besiegen zu können, indem man in ein anderes Universum flieht um die Maske der Zeitreise zu holen und die sogenannten 'Helden der Vergangenheit' zu holen!" Sagte der Toa wütend, während er sich auf die beiden zubewegte. "Woher weißt du davon?" Sagte Wegarik. Seine Stimme verriet, dass er den Toa der Luft kannte, der nun vor ihnen stand. "Ich bin nicht blöd Wegarik. Wie fühlt es sich an der letzte seiner Art zu sein? Wie fühlt es sich an ein verräter zu sein, der den Herrscher und somit auch die Matoraner in ewiges dunkel hüllt?" Fragte der Toa der Luft. "Es ist kaum zu glauben, Lesovikk. Wir waren einmal freunde. Aber Toa Ignika hat dich in etwas verwandelt was du nicht bist. Du glaubst du tust gutes, aber es ist nicht so. Außerdem hast du meine Frage nicht beantwortet!" Sagte Wegarik. Kiani stand nur verwundert daneben. "Woher ich von deiner Mission weiß? Wer gab dir denn den Auftrag das Buch zu bewachen? Wer bewachte die Maske der Zeitreise in Olda Nui? Und wer hat wohl den Befehl von Toa Ignika bekommen die Maske nach Bara Magna zu bringen?" Fragte Lesovikk. "Du hast mir etwas vorgespielt? Du hast deine Freundschaft zu mir als Tarnung benutzt? Du wolltest nur dass ich nicht dahinterkomme, dass du die Maske versteckst?" Fragte Wegarik wütend. "Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr!" Sagte Lesovikk und schlug Wegarik auf seine Maske. Kiani wollte mit seiner Waffe zuschlagen, doch ehe er konnte wurde diese von der Magnetwaffe einer Toa-Wache weggenommen. Kiani und Wegarik, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte, liefen langsam rückwärts. Sie wurden von Lesovikk verfolgt, und gingen an Mitarma vorbei. Nun erreichten Kiani und Wegarik das Ende der Höhle und Lesovikk streckte langsam seine, mit stacheln bepanzerte, Faust nach ihnen aus. Dann drehte sich Lesovikk zu seinen Toa-Wachen um und begann zu sprechen. "Übernehmt ihr das, ich möchte mir nicht die Hände schmutzig machen!" Sagte er und ging zurück zu seinem Luftschlitten. Ehe die Toa sich versahen war er weg. Die Toa-Wachen gingen nun auf Kiani und Wegarik zu. "Nicht in meiner Höhle!" Schrie Mitarma und warf ihre Kugel auf die Wachen. Diese zerbarste und setzte säure frei. Die Toa wachen konnten nicht mehr fliehen. Sie wurden nun immer mehr zu schaum und lösten sich auf. "Wir müssen hier verschwinden, bevor wir uns auflösen!" Schrie Kiani. Die unsterbliche Mitarma setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Das waren die letzten Dinge, die Wegarik und Kiani sahen, bevor sie in ein Dimensionsportal stiegen. Kapitel 8: Überraschungen, böse Überraschungen Im Himmel öffnete sich ein Dimensionsportal und darin versuchten zwei Toa mit aller Kraft das Ende zu erreichen. Es war schwer gegen den Strom der Zeiten anzukommen, aber Wegarik und Kiani schafften es. Sie fielen durch die Luft und landeten hart auf einem Steinboden. Dann hörten sie eine Stimme aus einer Art Mikrofon reden. "Etwas zu spät, aber endlich angekommen. Damit kann der Kampf beginnen! Die Krieger von Vulcanus und Iconox sind endlich eingetroffen." Sagte die Stimme und die beiden Toa sahen sich um. Sie befanden sich in einer Art... in einer großen Arena. "Wo sind wir?" Sagte Kiani langsam und sah dann immer mehr nach rechts, von wo aus ein Geräusch zu hören war. Dort öffnete sich nun eine Klappe und ein schwarzes Wesen trat in die Arena. Es lächelte die beiden Hämisch an. "Gut, das Dorf Roxtus wird von einem Skrall vertreten. Vulcanus hat seinen besten Krieger Ackar geschickt und für Iconox tritt Certavus an." Sagte die Stimme erneut. "Das sind nicht Ackar und Certavus!" Schrie der Skrall wütend und zerschlug mit seiner Klinge einen Stein. "Das sind nicht mal Glatorianer!" Fuhr er fort und lief auf die Toa zu. "Woher kommt ihr! Redet!" Schrie er sie wütend an. "Wo... woher willst du wissen, dass wir keine Gladiatoren sind?" Fragte Wegarik. "Glatorianer!" Korrigierte ihn Kiani. "Daran, und daran, dass es solche Waffen in Iconox und Vulcanus nicht gibt. Und, naja ich und Certavus hatten in der Vergangenheit schon einmal die Ehre uns kennen zu lernen!" Sagte der Skrall und ging an seinen Platz zurück. "Es ist mir eigentlich egal, gegen wen ich gewinne! Ich bin ein Skrall, die Skrall haben bisher noch nie verloren!" sagte der Skrall. "Dann hast du offenbar noch nie mit Toa gekämpft - Skrall!" Sagte Kiani und machte sich kampfbereit. Wegarik tat dasselbe. "Möge der Kampf Beginnen!" Sagte die Stimme und der Skrall stürzte sich auf Kiani. Wegarik trat ihn mit einem schnellen Tritt weg. Der Skrall landete neben einer Wand und wurde von einem Feuerball verfolgt. Nun stand Kiani wieder auf und rannte dem Skrall entgegen. "Friss das!" Schrie der Skrall und schoss Kiani mit seinem Thronax-Werfer ab, doch die Frucht wurde von einer anderen Thronax-Frucht getroffen und explodierte. Durch die Wucht wurde Kiani auf die Tribüne der Arena geschleudert und der Skrall steckte in einer Wand. Wegarik hörte jemanden rennen, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Also beschloss er seine Baveru einzusetzen. Er wurde langsam immer größer und sah sie schon bald. Es waren zwei gestalten, eine weiß, eine Rot. Das mussten die Glatorianer gewesen sein, von denen der Skrall sprach. Wegarik nahm Kiani auf seinen Arm und deaktivierte langsam seine Maske. "Jetzt kann der Kampf erst richtig losgehen!" Sagte Kiani. "Oh ja, das kann er!" Sagte der Skrall während er aufstand. Dann sah er auf den Eingang der Arena, wo nun viele Skrall, viele kleinere Schwarze Wesen und ein großes Grün-Schwarzes Wesen hereinkam. "Ihr hättet die Skrall nicht reizen dürfen, Fremde!" Sagte Ackar und machte sich kampfbereit. Kapitel 9: Die Maske der Zeitreise Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Es stand vier zu hunderten. Kiani und Wegarik wussten keinen Ausweg mehr. Sie könnten die Skrall mit ihren Elementarkräften vorrübergehend außer Gefecht setzen, aber das würde sie nicht ewig aufhalten. "Macht euch keine Sorgen, wer auch immer ihr seid. Es ist verboten Glatorianer in einer Arena zu töten!" Sagte Certavus und kontrollierte seinen Thornax-Werfer. Kiani und Wegarik sahen sich an. Kiani hatte eine Idee. Er vereiste den Boden. Die Skrall begannen zu rutschen und einer nach dem anderen fiel hin. Dann fror Kiani diese am Boden fest, bis nurnoch Tuma übrig war. "Mich kriegt ihr nie!" Schrie Tuma und warf seine Klinge auf die vier. Certavus wurde getroffen und sank zu Boden. Wegarik versuchte Tuma mit seinen Elementarkräften zurückzuhalten, doch dieser war stärker als Wegarik geglaubt hatte. Kiani kümmerte sich zusammen mit Ackar um Certavus, der langsam verblutete. "Aus der Kampf ist aus! Die Skrall haben verloren und werden mit samt ihren Agori verbannt!" Sagte die Stimme erneut. Die Skrall zogen dann finster ab, aber in ihren Gesichtern konnte man lesen, dass man sie nicht zum letzten mal gesehen hatte. *** Certavus war nun tot. Ackar stand geschockt neben dem Eingang der Arena und sah zu boden. Wegarik und Kiani gingen zu ihm. "Ich weiß das klingt jetzt ein bisschen unsensibel, aber wir sind nicht von diesem Universum. Wir sind von einem anderen und hergekommen um etwas zu suchen, eine Maske um genau zu sein." Sagte Wegarik. "Maske?" Fragte Ackar. "Ja, eine Maske. Soetwas ähnliches, wie wir es auf dem Kopf tragen." Sagte Kiani und zeigte auf seine Kanohi. "Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Unser Universum ist dem Untergang geweiht, und wenn wir die Maske nicht finden wird es für immer in Dunkelheit gehüllt." Fuhr er fort. "Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was auch nur ansatzweise wie eure Helme aussieht." Erwiederte Ackar. "Kannst du dich an ein grünes Wesen erinnern, das vielleicht so ähnlich aussieht wie wir?" Fragte Wegarik, in der Hoffnung, dass Ackar nun mit 'Ja' antwortete. Wegarik wusste, dass Lesovikk die Maske hergebracht hatte. Vielleicht konnte ihm der Feuer-Glatorian erzählen wo Lesovikk die Maske hingebracht hatte. "Ja, ganz dumpf erinnere ich mich. Das ist aber schon jahrzehnte her. Da ist ein Wesen, ich dachte zuerst es wäre ein neuer Glatorian des Dschungel-Stamms, aufgetaucht. Seltsamer weise ging er aber nach Vulcanus. Mein alter Freund Malum hat mir erzählt, dass er einen Beutel in die Mitte des Vulkans geworfen hat. Dort soll so eine Art Steinsäule herausragen, wo der Beutel wahrscheinlich heute noch ist." Sagte Ackar. "Wirklich?!" Sagte Wegarik überrascht. "Ja. Ich kann euch hinführen, wenn ihr das wollt." Sagte Ackar. Kiani und Wegarik nickten nur und folgten dem Feuer-Glatorianer. Bald schon kamen sie in einer feurigen Region an, die zwar nicht so heiß war wie die Feuerquellen in Ta-Gahkran, aber sie war immernoch heiß. Ackar führte die beiden Toa zu einem Vulkan, in dessen Mitte ein Beutel zu sehen war. "Ich werde den Beutel holen." Sagte Wegarik uns stieg auf den Rand des Vulkans. "Du kannst nicht einfach so über einen Vulkan klettern, woran auch? Du bäuchtest ein Seil oder so ähnlich!" Sagte Ackar. "Nicht in dem Universum aus dem wir kommen!" Sagte Wegarik und aktivierte seine Maske, allerdings nur für seinen rechten Arm. Mit diesem griff er nun nach dem Beutel. Dann deaktivierte er seine Maske wieder und kletterte zurück zu Kiani und Ackar. Wegarik öffnete die Maske und ihm sah eine golden-glänzende Maske entgegen. Zufrieden lächelten sich Kiani und Wegarik an. "Danke Ackar für deine Hilfe, nun müssen wir in unser Universum zurückkehren." Sagte Kiani uns schüttelte Ackars Hand. "Ihr werdet nirgendwohin zurückkehren!" Sagte Lesovikk, der auf einmal hinter den beiden Toa und Ackar stand. Hinter ihm war ein Rudel Vorox, die die Toa und den Glatorian zähnefletschend ansahen. Kapitel 10 Epilog Kategorie: Epos